


Mercy

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: When Ada goes to speak to her sister, she finds that Agatha may have finally gotten ahold of the one true means to her demise.





	Mercy

The comforting sound of the pouring rain and the low light of early evening cast the illusion of serenity over the small cottage. Ada held her breath as she rapped once, twice, then three times on the door. Hearing no answer, she did not hesitate as she granted herself entrance into the home. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she stepped inside.

“I would have thought you would have learned to be more careful by now,” Agatha spoke harshly, her voice cutting through the silence like glass.

“We need to talk,” Ada urged, orienting toward her sister. “You must understand—"

“I have no interest in anything you have to say,” she spat. “ _You_ did this to me, trapping me here like an animal in a cage.”

“Agatha—"

“It’s no matter,” Agatha said, shrugging nonchalantly. “Now that I have your one true weakness at my disposal, you’ll finally be at my complete mercy.”

Ada’s brows furrowed in confusion even as the chill of fear tightened at her sternum. The evil glint in her sister’s eye did nothing to dispel Ada’s panic.

“Hecate, come,” Agatha hissed as she stepped aside, never breaking Ada’s gaze.

The air in Ada’s lungs felt as if it had been sucked out the moment she saw her. Hecate’s eyes were wide and unseeing. Her face was pale and expressionless. Ada would have cried out had she been able to find her voice.

“Yes, Headmistress,” Hecate answered emotionlessly as she took a step forward.

“ _Hecate_.” The sound tore from Ada’s throat as a sharp, garbled cry. She could hear Agatha’s laughter taunting her, but her focus was locked on Hecate’s face.

“She had come to _save you_ ,” Agatha said, her tone venomous. “This is all _your fault_.”

Ada felt as if she had been struck in the face. _All your fault_. Agatha’s words reverberated in her head.

“Let her go,” Ada pleaded, her voice raw and strained, “and do what you will with me.”

“It won’t be so easy this time,” Agatha answered.

As if shaking herself from the chains of shock, Ada raised her hands defensively toward her sister.

“Stop her,” Agatha ordered.

Quickly, Hecate moved to step in between the sisters. Instinctively, Ada lowered her hands. She waited for Hecate to speak a spell or to raise her own hands, but she merely stood unmoving facing Ada. Agatha’s admonishing “Hecate!” melted to an understanding “Ah!”

“Even she knows your weakness, Ada,” Agatha observed. “How pathetic!”

Ada felt her cheeks flush hot. It was true, Ada would have never raised her hands to Hecate, not even for the purpose of protecting herself. Hecate knew this. Of course she did… and this realization planted a seed of hope deep in Ada’s chest.

“Hecate,” Ada spoke softly. “It’s Ada. Can you hear me?”

Hecate blinked. Ada could have sworn that she saw the light of recognition flicker in her eyes.

“It’s too late now,” Agatha warned. “She’s already under the full effects of the spell.”

Carefully, Ada reached out and took Hecate’s hand into her own. Again, there was a flicker in her eyes. Hot tears spilled onto Ada’s cheeks.

“Hecate, my love…”

Ada’s heart skipped a beat as she felt Hecate tighten the grip on her hand. Ada leaned down to place a kiss onto Hecate’s knuckles. Hecate’s rigid muscles relaxed at the contact. Ada continued to whisper loving words of assurance to her.

“Enough of this!” Agatha snapped. “Hecate, bind her!”

Hecate raised her arms in response. Ada’s heart sank. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the spell but instead hearing Agatha’s pained shriek. As Ada reopened her eyes, an invisible rope appeared to be wrapping itself tightly around Agatha’s body. Agatha collapsed onto the sofa, struggling against the binds.

Hecate clasped Ada’s hands tightly.

“Ada.” Her voice, which had been so empty and flat before, was heavy and ragged with emotion. “Did I hurt you?” her voice broke.

Ada clenched her jaw, fighting the sting of tears, and shook her head adamantly.

“Never,” she answered breathlessly.

Ada turned back to her sister with a frown.

“Leave her, Ada,” Hecate said quietly, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Ada nodded sadly.

“It has been in my greatest weakness,” Ada spoke evenly, “that I have found my greatest strength.”

With that, Ada snapped her fingers and transferred Hecate and herself home.

Hecate sank down onto a chair, feeling the aftereffects of the spell weighing heavily on her body.

“Are you all right?” Ada asked.

Ada’s voice was sharp with concern and sent shivers down Hecate’s spine. Hecate nodded in reply.

“I’m tired,” she confessed quietly.

Ada moved to take her hand and leaned down to place a soft kiss onto her forehead.

“You should rest now,” Ada replied solemnly.

Guilt lurched once more in Ada’s belly as Hecate wearily shut her eyes for a moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Ada said, raising Hecate’s hand to hold against her chest.

Hecate opened her eyes and slowly raised her head to look up at her.

“It isn’t your fault.”

“It is,” Ada persisted. “If I hadn’t –”

Hecate shook her head pointedly, not having the energy for a disagreement with her.

“Are you certain I didn’t hurt you?” Hecate asked again, the worry fresh in her voice.

“You never raised a hand against me,” Ada assured her caressing her cheek tenderly.

“When you told her your weakness had become your strength,” Hecate began hesitantly, “did you mean—”

Ada nodded and smiled softly at her.

“Yes, _you_ , Hecate,” she chuckled.

Hecate’s eyes brightened.

“Rest now,” Ada urged.

Hecate released a breath as she tugged Ada closer to her.

“Will you stay with me?” Hecate asked.

Ada nodded as she enveloped her into her arms, allowing the warmth and nearness of Hecate’s body to chase away the lingering fear and guilt she had been holding onto so tightly.

“As long as you need.”

The End


End file.
